The Final Showdown
by SexiSushi
Summary: "After having been on opposite sides of the War of New Orleans, Elijah and Hayley find each other again for one last showdown." This OS is actually supposed to be part of a Haylijah fanfiction named "Kings and Queens" that I am currently working on and that I will post when I am done. English is not my first language. Explicit smut. Rated M for a reason.


Elijah was staring down his bedroom window, hands in his pockets, his tall suited figure gazing down at the passers-by in the dark street below, reminiscing the day they had had when Hayley came in.

\- "Hope is finally asleep", she said quietly.

Elijah moved at vampire speed and reappeared next to her. He had raised his hand as if to touch her face. Yet he feared that if he did, she would disintegrate before his eyes and disappear forever. His bottom lip shook. He still had a hard time conceiving that she was alive.

\- "I thought I'd lost you forever", he whispered, avoiding her gaze.

Hayley gently took his hand and led it to rest on her cheek. She rubbed against his palm, breathing in his sent.

\- "Look at me Elijah."

He hesitated a second before complying. Her hand slipped behind his neck to pull him so that their foreheads rested on each other.

\- "I am here", she murmured. "I am here and I'm not going anywhere. You've got me."

A single tear rolled down from Elijah's closed eyes. He was trembling, overcome with the violence of all of the repressed emotions that were crashing down on him. Hayley had never seen him like this. He was breaking in front of her, allowing her to witness his vulnerability.

\- "You were dead…", his voice breaking on the last word.

\- "Shhh, it's alright."

She came closer even and gently kissed him. She felt him lose himself into the kiss, gripping her as a drowning man. When she pulled back, he had stopped shaking. She looked up at his tormented eyes and became suddenly aware of the proximity of their bodies. Elijah had noticed it too. A flash of lust crossed his face. He had let his barriers down too much to repress it this time. The tension between their bodies turned electric. Hayley's breath caught up in her throat. Her heart started pounding so hard Elijah could probably hear it without trying. She slowly raised a trembling hand, reaching for the back of his neck. Her fingers had barely brushed against Elijah's skin that his lips had already crashed on hers, this time more violently. It was a though a wave crashed upon her. Their need for each other was rough and it was sad and it was beautiful. It was filled with all of the anger and the overwhelming pain and desire for each other that they had both endured ever since the first day that they had met. She was so lost in this emotional whirlwind that she couldn't say where she ended and where he started. Both Hayley's hands flew around his neck, her fingers griping tight which aroused a moan from their hungry mouths. She slightly bounced and wrapped her legs around Elijah's waist who flew them across the room, slamming her against the book shelves and pinning her arms above her head. Hayley's body arched and she pressed herself harder against him. His lips finally left hers and trailed down her neck in fast kisses. Hayley gasped.

\- "I want you to bite me Elijah. Please", she added when she sensed his hesitation.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising in rhythm. Elijah groaned and his eyes turned red with lust and hunger as his fangs came out. In a second they were buried deep inside Hayley's neck, draining her. Hayley's head fell backwards, her mouth slightly open in a silent bliss. The sensation was like nothing either of them had ever experienced. It was extremely erotic. All the restrain they had forced upon themselves since the beginning was now backfiring and they were completely losing control. Elijah pulled back and his lips found hers again, making her taste her own blood. His hands came to grip her breast before tearing open the fabric in between them. Hayley's hands fumbled onto his chest and she pulled his shirt open in one quick movement. Elijah got rid of it and his hands flew back to her bottom. He gripped it firmly and moved them across the room again crashing onto his desk which he had cleaned in one move, sending objects flying. He leaned against her, kissing his way down to her bare stomach. He swiftly opened the button of her jeans before grabbing its sides and slowly pulling them down along with her underwear. Hayley wiggled out of them and Elijah stopped for a second, taking in all of her beauty. She truly was a Queen. What was left of his sadness disappeared to welcome an infinite feeling of gratitude. He worshiped her as much as she adored him. He was lucky enough that she was his forever. They had gotten a second chance and he would not waste it this time.

She brought him back to reality, attacking his belt with vigor. She unzipped his pants, pushing them down. Elijah helped her out and kicked them to the side. He pushed her legs apart and Hayley rose, grabbing Elijah's neck and pulling him down with her, needing his weight to crush her body. She needed him as close to her as possible. She could sense the heat in her stomach as she felt his hard-on pressing against her core. She moaned in his mouth, their tongues playing with each other. She pulled back from the kiss and forced him to look at her.

\- "I need you inside me Elijah", she begged.

\- "Hayley Marshall, you are killing me", he groaned.

Holding her gaze, he lowered his head and his lips closed around her left nipple, his tongue slowly circling around it. Hayley arched her back again and Elijah took the opportunity to put his hand on the small of her back, pushing up her hips while guiding his member towards her entrance. He could sense her body tensing as he held her up. She was holding her breath in expectation. Elijah's hand reached out and slightly pressed around her neck. The pressure was enough to turn her on without harming her. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to take her right here on his desk.

\- "Look at me", he growled.

Her eyes shot back open. She thoroughly enjoyed his alpha male side. Like he could tear apart an army or any man who would dare lay his eyes upon her. Yet she never felt safer than when he was near her. Elijah was staring down at her, his eyes filled with insatiable desire.

\- "Take me", she breathed out.

Elijah's body bucked at the thought. He looked wild. Hayley's eyes were riveted to his as he slowly penetrated her, watching with satisfaction as her features got lost in infinite pleasure. She had given him permission and now she was his to take. She had given herself utterly to him and only to him. He pushed deeper inside her, filling her inch by inch, enjoying the sweet torture he was inflicting upon his lover.

\- "Are you kidding me?" Hayley moaned in frustration.

She was so lost in his touch it was hard for her to express any coherent thought. Their eyes never leaving each other, Elijah gave a sharp thrust forward, taking her completely. Hayley gasped and her nails dug deep into his back. He started moving at a slow pace, giving her time to adjust to his size. Once she felt completely comfortable Hayley flipped them over so that she was now straddling him, resolved not to let him have control. She looked very pleased with herself and Elijah repressed a smirk. Even in sex she was determined to fight him.

\- "Very well then, have it your way", he said.

He sat up and pressed their bodies together. Their mouths met again and as their tongues started playing with each other Hayley began to rock her hips. At first they met at a regular pace, solely enjoying that intimate moment they had waited for so long to share. But Hayley was definitely feeling playful. She pushed him roughly and he fell back against the desk. He grunted. She kept him down by placing one hand on his chest and started rolling her hips at an excruciating slow pace. Elijah grabbed one of her hand and brought it to his mouth. He started sucking on two of her fingers sensually, watching her as she pleasured herself on him. And God was it a vision. Riding him with her eyes closed, panting through her slightly opened mouth, her dark hair falling wildly around her face, her whole body covered in sweat, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen on this planet for the past thousand years. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a hint of the devil in her gaze, well aware of the effect she was having on him.

Elijah took her mocking as an invitation to retaliate. He let go of her hand and grabbed both her hips, suddenly slamming her down on his shaft and maintaining her there. Hayley cried in pleasure and collapsed on his torso. Elijah caressed her back, slightly laughing.

\- "Fuck you", she exclaimed, hitting his chest.

Elijah raised his eyebrows suggestively and suddenly moved them both towards the window against which he pressed Hayley. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply before flipping her around and pressing himself behind her. She hadn't expected the cold of the glass on her breast and gasped.

\- "Is this how you wish to be fucked?" He growled in her ear with authority. "Tell me."

Hayley gulped. She felt something twitched in her lower stomach. She slowly nodded.

\- "I said", he insisted pushing her harder against the glass, "tell me."

She hated him for forcing her to admit it out loud. He was winning and he knew it. Well, if that was what he wanted then he was in for a hell of a ride.

\- "I want you to fuck me Elijah", she stated still pinned against the window. "I want it rough and I want it fast and I don't want you to hold back."

Elijah grunted and mentally damned her before spreading her legs with a quick move of his knee. He loved how she didn't shy away from her needs and how she fully embraced her sexuality. But he was done teasing. She reached behind her and grabbed the back of his neck for support. He attacked her neck vigorously with his mouth and penetrated her once more, this time not bothering for her to adjust. Her body arched against his and he began moving quickly inside her.

Fortunately for them, the street below had emptied. Not that Hayley would have minded in that particular moment. The thought of someone potentially seeing them was turning her on even more if that was possible. She wanted the whole world to know that she finally was Elijah Mickaelson's, a god amongst races, and him hers.

He grabbed her arms and pressed them against the window on each side of her face, his torso rubbing against her back, taking her deeper than before with each thrust, both of their bodies moving together. Both started panting as Elijah kept increasing their rhythm. Steam was slowly starting to cover up the whole window, hiding them from the world outside. His tongue was swirling on her neck. Her head fell backwards onto his shoulder. She was completely lost in time and space, feeling too much for her brain to process anything. Her body was shaking.

\- "God Elijah", she cried in ecstasy.

He felt her knees give in before him and quickly reacted by grabbing her waist right before she collapsed.

\- "Hold on there", he said laughing softly.

He turned her around delicately and lifted her in his arms, bridal style. Her arms clung around his neck. She was so beautiful with her messy dark hair, red cheeks and short breath.

\- "Don't mock me", she said, slightly embarrassed at her body's inability to keep up.

\- "And here I thought that a hybrid like you could take on an Original", he said while carrying her to the bed.

He gently put her down on the bed and laid next to her. She lifted herself up on one elbow and gently grabbed his face with her other hand before kissing him slowly.

\- "I admit I was a little bit naive earlier. I wasn't prepared for you to go full beast mode."

\- "Full beast mode, you say?" He teased grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Hayley, I do hope for your own sake that you are aware that I could do much worse to you."

Hayley felt goosebumps spread all over her body.

\- "Could you now? Well given my actual state, I guess this is a story for another time, but we're definitely gonna have to practice", she said sensually before kissing him again, their fingers inter-wining.

Never interrupting their kiss, Elijah rolled them over and found himself on top of her again. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her intensely.

\- "I love you Hayley Marshall. Always and forever."

She cupped his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

\- "Always and forever."

She pulled him closer and captured his mouth again. She kept one hand tangled in his hair while the other was caressing his back. She spread her legs, allowing him to place himself in between. She reached down and grabbed his member, guiding him inside her. Elijah slid inside her, more easily this time. Her legs locked around his butt. Their bodies started moving together in rhythm. Hayley's hands were wandering over the sweaty muscles of his back, pushing her harder into her. She felt the heat rise again between her legs and knew she was getting close this time. She would not be able to hold on for long. She let go of his mouth and locked eyes with him while voluntarily clenching her inner muscles around him. Elijah couldn't repress a groan at the feeling. He perfectly understood her silent message and picked up the pace. Hayley started moaning loudly, unable to restrain herself. She was looking at Elijah almost blankly, holding tight around his neck, her mouth opened.

\- "Don't stop", she barely managed to breathe.

Elijah quickened his pace for one last sprint. He was close as well and the look on Hayley's face as well as her relentless cries were threatening to drive him over the edge at any time. Suddenly he felt her nails dug in the back of his neck and her head fell backwards in a scream of ecstasy. He felt her muscles pulling him in and tightening around him and with one last powerful thrust he completely let go, groaning loudly as he came deeply inside her, his hands gripping the pillows beside her. The whole world came crashing down around them as they came hard together. They both rode out their orgasm to the last wave and finally slowed down, breathing hard, their bodies completely covered in sweat. Elijah eventually stopped moving and kissed her long and hard before getting off of her and rolling to her side.

He opened one arm and Hayley cuddled against him, her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest. They laid like that in silence for a few minutes, each enjoying the blissful feeling that had followed their orgasm.

\- "Well, that was kinky", called out a mocking voice from somewhere in the house.

Elijah sighted in despair and Hayley rolled her eyes. Damn that vampire hearing. And damn Klaus.


End file.
